


Magic Whispers (drabbles)

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another series of drabble that were prompted. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Whispers (drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I try and find them all, but some always manage to sneak past.

(Sinister, possessiveness) 

There were some days that Merlin wondered how half of the knights ever survived. Being Arthur’s man servant meant that he had to run multiple errands for him, many involving having to speak with the knights of the castle. Lots of these meetings meant being in close quarters with them for extended periods of time. 

Some days Arthur was fine with this, not commenting at all as he would strut in and out of rooms, finding Merlin with someone or other as the man servant went about his duties in relaying messages or helping with tasks. Other days though…other days could be much different. On mornings when he would wake to Arthur holding him almost painfully close he knew he would have to watch himself and the other knights. There was no standing next to the other men, only across. No friendly shoves or touches, but a distance. 

On these days there was almost something sinister to the way Arthur would look at the knights as Merlin did his best to stay away from them. Instead of light touches from Arthur whenever he would come into a room with Merlin the blonde would be right at his back, or standing as close as possible to him without creating a scene. When Arthur could he would pull Merlin with him behind doors and tapestries; attack his mouth and leave marks beneath the scarf he wore in almost frightening ways.

Arthur never said it out loud, but Merlin could tell with every bite of teeth what the marks meant.

Mine. No one else. You’re mine. 

He would then be left to quickly straighten up as Arthur would have to rush to his next appointment, the King shooting a hard glare at whoever Merlin was to join next. Sometimes it scared Merlin, the way Arthur claimed him, but when he would remove his scarf and looked at the almost perfect circle around his throat he would feel a warmth in his stomach and heart that nothing could ever re-create. 

He was loved, owned, and though he sometimes feared for the lives of the knights, he would never wish to change it. 

 

**(Appropriate, Rimming)**

This was probably the most inappropriate thing they could be doing in a monastery. Actually, outside of Arthurs bedroom is was probably something they should never do period.

Merlin’s hands clenched at the scratchy blankets as he did his best not to cry out, Arthur’s hands massaging his ass and spreading it wide so his tongue could delve deeper inside of him. It was a feeling Merlin could never get enough of, and never get used to. Fingers were one thing, so was Arthur’s cock, but those were ridged and could only move in at most three directions without rotating. Arthur’s tongue though, that was a different story. It moved however it damn well pleased, pressing into places that made Merlin’s eyes flash and small items fall from the book cases around them. Outside he could hear the wind whip as small dust devils winked in and out of existence. 

“Oh-oh go- Arthur. We, we,” he panted before crying out as the others tongue pulled out almost fully before delving in deep. Having a tongue that talented for any reason should have been some sort of crime against nature, but currently Merlin wasn’t able to think enough to care. Instead he pressed his face into the rough blankets and panted, mewled, and choked back sobs of pleasure as the king of Camelot lapped at his insides and made him squirm.

Outside, the monks prayed that whatever strange magic was happening upon their home would pass quickly.

**(Clever, stronger tops weaker)**

Arthur was getting much too smart for Merlin’s tastes; At least when it came to certain things. Not two weeks back he had gone to Gaius with questions on herbs, how they could affect the body and where they could be found just in case he ever found himself needing a quick pain killer while on a hunt or a sleeping aid under the stars.

Merlin had thought nothing of it. Now, lying in the loft with only half a mind and the most intense pleasure coursing through him he barely could grasp at the small thread that screamed ‘you should have seen this coming’. 

The plant had had seven leaves, was supposed to be placed in a pipe, and was considered a relaxant. At least, that is what Arthur had told him. He hadn’t wanted to try it at first, pipe smoke having never agreed with him, but after some prodding and well placed kisses he had given in. The first puff had sent him into a coughing fit, the second and third going down easier, and by the fourth he was feeling a pleasant buzzing in his brain.

It wasn’t until the pipe was almost half gone and Arthur was pressing him into the hay of the loft that he had realized he had been duped. Really he cared very little about that fact, not when he felt like everything around him was as soft as freshly plucked goose down and the feeling of Arthur sliding in and out of him. When he would come to in a few hours, and three or four mind numbing orgasms later, Merlin would feel a bit upset about the whole ordeal. He would make sure that Arthur’s key ring kept swatting him in the crotch every few minutes, but he couldn’t deny that the other was getting more and more clever at getting him to open his legs in more and more places.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt please leave it in the comments or at leticheecopae.tumblr.com


End file.
